


Wybór królowej

by A_lionne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Namiestnik Aegona III jako główny argument do odrzucenia Deanaery podał jej młody wiek. A jeśli regenci przewidzieli ten obrót spraw, a Aegon Młodszy okaże się wyjątkowo złośliwym dzieciakiem?





	Wybór królowej

 

Wielka uroczystość, mająca na celu wybór żony dla króla, przyciągnęła istne tłumy. Miasto wręcz pękało w szwach, a dla pięknych dziewcząt brakowało już miejsca w Czerwonej Twierdzy. Mimo to samego Aegona interesowała tylko jedna panna, podopieczna Baeli.

Wiedział jednak, że regenci nie zaakceptują tej decyzji. Warunkiem dla każdej kandydatki było to, że już zakwitła i nie przekroczyła trzydziestego roku życia. A słodka Daenaera, jedyna poza Gaemonem osoba, która potrafiła go rozbawić, miała jedynie sześć lat.

Dziewczęta przybywały masowo każdego dnia i mimowolnie zaczął kojarzyć kilka: Myrmadorę Haen, chodzącą wiecznie w prześwitujących jedwabiach, wyjątkowo wulgarną, piegowatą Patricię Redwyne, wyuzdaną Moriah Qorgyle z Dorne, praktyczną, opanowaną i przerażającą Barbę Bolton, męską i silną Serenę Stark, która zdążyła już zirytować dziesiątki lordów… I Myrielle Peake, córkę Namiestnika, którą ten usilnie wpychał w ramiona młodego króla.

I tego wieczora musiał podjąć decyzję. Wszystkie panny wystroiły się w najlepsze stroje. Nawet dziewczyny Mormontów włożyły suknie, w których wyglądały zaskakującą ładnie. Ale on nie pragnął żadnej z nich. Żadnej z obecnych. Chciał jedynie Daenaery Velaryon, ale wiedział, że nie da rady przekonać Unwina. Musi wybrać jedną z przedstawionych. Tylko którą?

Myrielle Peake odrzucił na wstępie z czystej wściekłości na jej ojca. I zdecydował się pod tym samym kątem szukać kandydatki. Zbyt szlachetnie urodzonej, aby ją odrzucić, i zbyt trudnej do zgryzienia na jego Namiestnika. To nie było trudne. Tak naprawdę lord Unwin żywił szczerą urazę tylko do jednej dziewczyny.

 

Zaledwie trzy dni temu jeden z Palców wdał się w bójkę ze starym człowiekiem z Północy imieniem Don. Poszło o coś nieistotnego, obydwaj byli po prostu bardzo pijani. Jednak dziki mężczyzna zza przesmyku uderzył ze zbyt wielką siłą, zabijając na miejscu jednego ze strażników Namiestnika.

Lord Peake był wściekły. Kazał natychmiast zamknąć mężczyznę w celi i chciał go już kolejnego dnia oddać katu. I właśnie podczas wydawania wyroku wkroczyła Serena Stark.

– Nie wyrażam zgody – powiedziała głośno. – Ten człowiek jest moim poddanym, pochodzi z Północy, a my nie wysługujemy się katami. To haniebne obarczać winą za spowodowanie śmierci człowieka inną osobę. Zgodnie z północną tradycją, kto wydaje wyrok, ten powinien spojrzeć człowiekowi w oczy i wznieść miecz. Inaczej nie może być pewny, że ta osoba zasługuje na śmierć. I zapomina, jaką wartość ma ludzkie życie.

Aegon wzdrygnął się, obserwując zajście. Przypomniał sobie masowe egzekucje po zajęciu przez lorda Unwina urzędu Namiestnika. Kazano mu patrzeć. Nie wolno było odwrócić wzroku. Ale on i tak w końcu przestał widzieć. Potem całą noc nie spał, nadal słysząc krzyki ofiar.

Jednak Peake nie potraktował słów dziewczyny poważnie.

– Z całym szacunkiem, lady Stark, ale co sugerujesz? Mam puścić tego człowieka wolno? Osobiście go ściąć niczym dziki barbarzyńca…? – roześmiał się, a kilku ludzi zawtórowało mu nerwowym chichotem.

– My, dzicy barbarzyńcy, żyjemy zgodnie z prawem Pierwszych Ludzi. I najważniejsza dla nas jest sprawiedliwość. Jesteśmy surowym narodem, od lat żyjemy w głodzie, jednak królestwo nie dba o nasze potrzeby. Z ludem zza Muru musimy sobie radzić sami, z głodem musimy radzić sobie sami… A mimo to w trudnych czasach nadal przychodzimy wam z pomocą. Tylko dlaczego? Nie pomagacie nam, a wymagacie. Na co nam taki król?

Lord Unwin zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Kilka osób dyskretnie wymknęło się z sali, a Tessario Kciuk położył rękę na rękojeści miecza.

– Torrhen klęknął…

– Torrhen klęknął przed Aegonem Zdobywcą i jego siostrami. Przed smokami, zdolnymi palić armię, a nie służącymi za ozdobę szyi jaszczurkami. W zamian za to objął protektorat nad naszym królestwem. A nowy władca się z niego nie wywiązuje, a w dodatku łamie prawa i tradycje Północy – Serena mówiła coraz głośniej, ale nie krzyczała. Pozostała spokojna, jak wyrzeźbiona w kamieniu.

– Czego od nas oczekujesz, moja pani? – zapytał lord Mooton niskim głosem.

– Po pierwsze: jedzenia. Ludzie umierają, starcy i chorzy opuszczają domy, aby udać się na polowania. Nigdy nie tłumaczą, na co. Od czasu do czasu znajdujemy resztki kości. A oni traktują to jako swój obowiązek. Zostanie więcej jedzenia dla żon i dzieci… – ściszyła odrobinę głos, jakby ze smutku.

Przemawiała bardzo przekonująco, dworzanie zgromadzeni pod Żelaznym Tronem wpatrywali się w Namiestnika oskarżycielsko, a jedna z dziewcząt nawet musiała otrzeć łzy.

– Po drugie: Mur zawsze potrzebuje ludzi. Dzicy zawsze zimą próbują się przebić, a im sroższa zima, tym częściej i większymi siłami. Nocna Straż nie ma jedzenia ani funduszy. Mężczyźni dezerterują, a wszyscy wiedzą, że ten, kto nie ma nic do stracenia, jest najniebezpieczniejszy. Moja siostra, moja kochana Lyarra przekonała się o tym na własnej skórze, okrutnie zamordowana przez jednego z nich. Im dłużej trwa zima, tym więcej dezerterów. Jedyny sposób, aby temu zapobiec to poprawa warunków Nocnej Straży. A odkąd królowa Alysanne rozkazała przekazać Nowy Dar strażnikom, ten podupada, nie przynosi dochodów ani im, ani nam. Chociaż wcześniej otrzymywali sporą część podatków z tamtych ziem.

Unwin widać nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie był wyjątkowo elokwentny, a Serena Stark wyjątkowo dobrze przemawiała.

– Po trzecie: nie chcemy, aby naszą krainą rządził tchórz i niegodziwiec, który urządza całemu miastu rzeź, a jednak sam boi się sięgnąć po miecz.

Peake zacisnął pięści. Obraziła go dziewczyna w wieku jego córki, w dodatku byle dzikuska z Północy, której wydawało się, że coś znaczy, bo jej brat włada jakąś lodową pustynią.

– Nie oczekuję jednak, że nagle przeżyjesz wewnętrzną przemianę, lordzie. Mam piętnaście lat, ale pod nieobecność brata władałam Winterfell i w życiu wykonałam już kilka wyroków. Na mordercach i dezerterach, wysłuchawszy ich ostatnich słów. I teraz mogę wykonać ten wyrok, jeśli tego sobie życzysz. Don zostanie skazany zgodnie z prawem Północy, honorowo i sprawiedliwie. Byłoby dla mnie zaszczytem, móc wykorzystać jeden z rodowych mieczy Targaryenów, na znak szacunku króla wobec życia ludzkiego – mówiła nieprzerwanie Serena, wolno, ale bez przerwy.

Aegon wytrzeszczył oczy na tę śmiałość. Blackfyre i Mroczna Siostra były najcenniejszymi pamiątkami po Starej Valyrii, a byle dziewczyna Starków odważyła się o niego prosić. Przy tym odmowa wiązałaby się z równoczesnym poparciem okrucieństwa, które od razu nasuwało skojarzenie z Maegorem. Aegon nie chciał być Maegorem.

– Poza tym oczekuję, że korona przypomni sobie o istnieniu Północy, zajmuje ona jedynie połowę powierzchni tego królestwa, rozumiem, że łatwo można ją pominąć spoglądając na mapę. Ale proszę o pamięć o naszych głodujących i umierających. O wsparcie napływu żywności na nasze ziemie. Wy, moi lordowie, urządzacie uczty. My racjonujemy żywność. Proszę o pamięć dla Nocnej Straży. Niektórzy z was spotkali się zapewne z mieszkańcami Gór Księżycowych. Ich jest tylko garstka. A za Murem tysiące czy dziesiątki tysięcy wygłodniałych dzikich. Jeśli się przedostaną, Północ im nie wystarczy. Nie mamy żywności. Pójdą na południe, przejdą Przesmyk i zaczną napadać również wasze królestwa. Nam brakuje żywności, wy macie jej pod dostatkiem. Będą was okradać, zabijać, porywać córki i siostry. Gwałcić żony i palić septy. Niektórzy mogą nawet zjeść wasze zwłoki. Dlatego przede wszystkim proszę o żywność. Dla nas i dla Nocnej Straży. I o sprawiedliwość.

Serena zamilkła w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Spojrzała wpierw na Namiestnika, następnie nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy z królem, później z regentami i wszystkimi zebranymi aż w końcu wróciła do Peake’a.

– Uhm… Lady Stark, czy moglibyśmy omówić to w prywatnych komnatach? – spytał lord speszony niechęcią tłumów.

– Oczywiście, głów w mojej krainie może przecież zaczekać – zironizowała. – Co z Donem?

– Em, oczywiście zezwalamy ci na wydanie osądu według własnej woli – powiedział ze sztucznym uśmiechem Unwin. – Z radością też wypożyczymy do tego czynu Mroczną Siostrę.

Serena Stark skinęła głową.

– Przyszykujecie wszystko w ciągu godziny? – zapytała. – Bez zbędnych ozdobników. Cenię sobie praktyczność.

Odeszła, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

 

Tak, wybór Sereny Stark zdecydowanie najbardziej zirytowałby Namiestnika. W dodatku była starsza od Aegona i konsumpcja małżeństwa nie powinna jej sprawić problemów. Pochodziła ze znamienitego Wielkiego Rodu, swymi słowami zdobywała szacunek lordów mimo nietypowych strojów… Już zdecydował. Jeśli nie jego słodka Daenaera, dostaną surową dziewczynę Starków. Zamiast zachwycać się pięknym śmiechem, będą drżeć przed północną sprawiedliwością.

  


Gdy ogłoszono wybór króla, Serena roześmiała się. Mina Namiestnika była bezcenna, a dziewczęta wydawały się na skraju rozpaczy. Barba Bolton robiła wszystko, aby zachować powagę. Dopiero po chwili Serena zdołała się uspokoić i uświadomiła sobie, co to znaczy. Musiała zostać żoną króla. Królową.

To otwierało tyle możliwości! Wcześniej nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażała, ale nagle zrozumiała, że mogła w końcu wpłynąć na władzę. Już wyobraziła sobie tysiące wozów ciągnących z Reach na Północ, radość mieszkańców i ulgę lordów. Uśmiech Cregana…

Wystąpiła przed tłum już z poważną miną, nie myśląc wcale o chuderlawym królu. Patrząc na nią, nikt nie widział królowej. Ubrana w prostą, białą suknię z ciemnymi lokami i poważną, pociągłą twarzą nie potrafiła zachwycać urodą. Nie potrafiła zdobyć się na uprzejmości, pobłażliwie traktowała andalskie tradycje i walczyła mieczem. Nie tak wyobrażano sobie królową. Ale zamierzała udowodnić swoją wartość.

Już kolejnego dnia doszły do niej plotki o próbach sprzeciwu Namiestnika. Serena była zbyt dzika, zbyt północna, czciła niewłaściwych bogów, nie zachowywała się jak kobieta, była siostrą barbarzyńskiego Cregana, całe królestwo widziało jak własnoręcznie obcięła dorosłemu mężczyźnie głowę… Ale regenci przegłosowali go jednogłośnie.

Wysłano kruki do wszystkich lordów z zaproszeniami na ślub. Nawet Cregan miał przybyć, aby poprowadzić ją do ołtarza. Ale mały Rickon zapewne zostanie. W Winterfell zawsze musiał być Stark.

Jej dwa kochane wilki nie były szczęśliwe. Kolejni ludzie ciągle odwiedzali Serenę w komnatach i musiała je upiąć na łańcuchu. Alternatywą była psiarnia, ale Fenrir i Lupa na to nie zasługiwały.

Rhaena Corbray i Baela Velaryon jako pierwsze zawitały do jej komnat. Serena nie mogła ich nie podziwiać. Ostatnia władczyni smoków i słynna wojowniczka, córki samego Daemona Targaryena… Obydwie miały znacznie większe jaja niż jej nowy narzeczony.

– Witaj, Sereno! – Rhaena uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Nie miałyśmy jeszcze okazji porozmawiać, a chciałybyśmy poznać naszą dobrą siostrę.

– Cieszę się. Wiele o was słyszałam. Cregan podziwia was – powiedziała szczerze.

– Jako miło – rzekła Baela.

– Rozmawiałaś już z naszym bratem? Cieszysz się, że cię wybrał?

– Nie, nie miałam okazji. Ale cieszę się. Mam szansę na poprawienie bytu ludzi z Północy. To jest dla mnie najważniejsze – odparła poważnie.

Baela uniosła brew, a jej siostra skinęła głową z widoczną aprobatą.

– Słyszałyśmy, że nie dogadujesz się z Namiestnikiem. Ponoć obraziłaś go na oczach dworu.

Smok ześlizgnął się z szyi Rhaeny i przeniósł się na podłogę. Spoglądał ostrożnie na wilki. Cała trójka podążyła za nim spojrzeniem.

– Mówiłam prawdę i przypomniałam o prawach Północy. Nie uważam, abym zrobiła coś niewłaściwego. Po prostu chciałam, aby ten człowiek zginął godnie, a nie od katowskiego topora… I przypomniałam o problemach naszego ludu. Myślę, że nic z tego nie można uznać za złe.

– Oczywiście masz rację…

Serena nie rozumiała, do czego zmierzała ta rozmowa. Fenrir wyciągnął łapę do Poranka. Smok syknął i odsunął się, ale po chwili również się zbliżył, wpatrując się w szare oczy wilka.

– Osobiście wykonałaś wyrok?

– Jako reprezentantka Północy i siostra lorda Winterfell mam prawo do wydania wyroku na swojego poddanego. A ten, kto wydaje wyrok, ma obowiązek go wykonać.  Chociaż oczywiście lepiej byłoby, gdyby uczynił to król bądź Namiestnik.

– Masz w sobie nietypową dla stolicy prawość. To może nie wyjść ci na dobre – stwierdziła Rhaena.

– Podobnie jak manipulacje innych. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Staram się postępować zgodnie z sumieniem.

Lupa liznęła pyszczek smoka, a Poranek wtulił się pomiędzy obydwa wilki.  Mogłyby z łatwością przegryźć szyję gada, zabijając ostatniego przedstawiciela tego wspaniałego gatunku. Fenrir spojrzał na Serenę z inteligencją, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z sytuacji.

– Ooo, lubią się – rozczuliła się Rhaena i spojrzała z sympatią na narzeczoną brata.

Baela również złagodniała.

– Skąd je masz?

– Lord Umber znalazł je na swoich ziemiach zaledwie kilka tygodni przed naszym jedenastym Dniem Imienia… znaczy moimi i Lyarry. Dał nam je w prezencie – odpowiedziała krótko Serena, mrugając, aby odgonić łzy.

– Nie wiedziałam, że masz siostrę – zdziwiła się Rhaena.

– Miałam. Dezerter zabił ją zaledwie dwa miesiące później – odparła Serena. Nie zamierzała mówić więcej. – Bardzo miło było mi was poznać, ale już późno. Chciałabym odpocząć, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko.

Nie siliła się na miły ton, ale starsze dziewczyny zrozumiały i odeszły grzecznie, zabierając małego smoka. Zza drzwi Serena słyszała ich szepty.

 

Kolejna w jej pokoju zjawiła się Barba Bolton. Do tego czasu emocje zdążyły opaść i wróciła chociaż odrobina humoru.

– Ten smok jest tak mały, że Lupa dałaby radę przegryźć mu szyję. Fenrir wyglądał, jakby miał na to ochotę… – opowiadała. – Naprawdę, jeśli to jest dziedzictwo Targaryenów, moi potomkowie skończą marnie!

– Hej, masz w sobie krew Północy. Starkowie nie potrzebują smoków, aby wzbudzać strach! – zganiła ją kuzynka. – To dodatkowy element, który może być przydatny. Ale tobie jest niepotrzebny. Namiestnik już szcza na twój widok, podporządkujesz sobie całe Siedem Królestw wyłącznie dzięki własnej sile, a nie smokom.

Blade oczy Barby zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Serena wiedziała, że lepiej jej nie zaprzeczać. Szaleństwo i okrucieństwo jej rodu było wręcz legendarne. A teraz wszystkie nadzieje Boltonów spoczywały na ich krewnej od strony siostry lorda Fynela.

Pragnęli władzy. A krew Starków nie mogła całkowicie wymazać tego z Sereny. Była zima, Starkowie potrzebowali pomocy korony.


End file.
